Sueños
by Akalevy
Summary: Canonverse. Situado tras el descubrimiento del mar. Eren y Levi mantienen una de sus pequeñas conversaciones durante una tarde tranquila en el cuartel del ejército de exploración. Levi reflexionará acerca de esa conversación y sobre los inquietantes cambios en la actitud del muchacho. One-shot corto, no muy alegre.


***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

El cuartel del ejército de exploración se hallaba prácticamente vacío en ese momento. Eren subió las escaleras que dirigían a la zona de dormitorios y avanzó a lo largo del pasillo cabizbajo. Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de los amplios ventanales, arrancando reflejos anaranjados en los mechones castaños de su pelo. Hacía meses que lucía indomable y Mikasa se había ofrecido en más de una ocasión a cortárselo, pero él se había encogido de hombros murmurando que aquello no tenía importancia. Su aspecto era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

Un grito agudo, acompañado de varias risas, se coló por un cristal roto del último ventanal. Observó a Jean brincando como si una serpiente se hubiera colado en sus calzones, mientras Connie y Sasha se desternillaban de risa tirados en el suelo. Su mirada se posó entonces en dos figuras que conocía muy bien. Estaban junto a un portentoso caballo alazán, cepillando su tupido pelaje y desenredando las crines de la cola. Sus amigos de la infancia conversaban de forma calmada, ellos también parecían estar de buen humor.

Armin lo sorprendía. La congoja inicial que lo había paralizado al heredar el titán de Bertholdt había sido sustituida por una calma inquietante. Ni siquiera al conocer la escasa esperanza de vida que tenían por delante había rechistado, ni se había apenado. Después de todo, debería estar muerto tras su enfrentamiento con su antiguo compañero. Envidiaba la paz mental que aparentaba tener. La ausencia de recuerdos demoledores de antiguos portadores. O bien Armin disimulaba a la perfección, o bien poseía más frialdad de la que ninguno hubiera esperado.

En cualquier caso ahí se encontraba, sonriendo, conversando acerca del gran descubrimiento, de esa enorme masa de agua salada que solo parecía real en aquellos libros que le había mostrado en la infancia. Se habían divertido, habían jugado como niños en aquellas inquietas aguas.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y continuó su recorrido. Pasó de largo la puerta de su dormitorio y se dirigió a un área de descanso que había al final del pasillo. En total había tres plantas destinadas a dormitorios y cada una de ellas poseía una sala con una robusta mesa de madera, un par de sillas y un sofá.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y empujó con suavidad. Rodeó el sofá y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer encima hasta que una presencia detuvo sus movimientos. Parpadeó y retrocedió despacio, aliviado al haber advertido a su capitán antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Había escuchado que su superior dormía a menudo en una silla, pero nunca pensó que lo encontraría descansando en una sala común a aquellas horas de la tarde.

Impulsado por la curiosidad, se inclinó para observarlo con detenimiento. Sus manos descansaban laxas sobre su estómago y una de sus piernas estaba flexionada, con la rodilla apoyada contra el respaldo. Escuchó la acompasada respiración a través de sus labios entreabiertos y se acercó un poco más, centrándose en ese rostro que lucía algo contraído. ¿Ni siquiera en sueños se relajaba?

—¿Querías algo, Eren? —preguntó el capitán sin siquiera abrir los párpados.

Eren contuvo la respiración y tragó saliva con dificultad. Se sintió avergonzado y retrocedió de inmediato. Levi entreabrió a duras penas uno de sus ojos y le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Levi no se molestó al ser tuteado. La cercanía con la que había tratado al muchacho durante esos años se hacía palpable cada vez que estaban a solas.

—Eren, sé incluso cuando tienes ganas de cagar con solo mirarte. —Se detuvo un momento para rascarse la nariz—. Soy tu vigilante, sé cómo te mueves.

Eren se mordió el labio para suprimir una sonrisa. Los comentarios escatológicos de su capitán continuaban divirtiéndolo a pesar del transcurrir de los años.

—No quería despertarte. Me voy a otra sala —dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

Eren suspiró y regresó sobre sus pasos. Sin mediar palabra, se sentó a los pies del sofá y se llevó las rodillas al pecho. Tardó unos minutos en comenzar a hablar.

—¿Si supieras la fecha exacta de tu muerte, seguirías combatiendo como hasta ahora? Aún sabiendo que el futuro con el que habías soñado junto a tus amigos parece imposible...

—Mis amigos están muertos —atajó Levi—. La mayoría.

Eren enmudeció y se mordió el labio de nuevo.

—Siento lo del comandante —murmuró—. Y siento haberme enfrentado a usted por eso.

—No. No lo sientes. Armin está vivo gracias a eso.

—Pero...

—No has venido aquí a disculparte, sino a autocompadecerte.

Las palabras de Levi no estaban dichas con dureza, pero el tono neutro y pausado no las despojaba de la contundencia que encerraban.

—No sabes la fecha exacta de tu muerte, sabes la edad que no vas a rebasar. Dime, ¿Conoces a alguien del ejército de exploración que haya sobrepasado los cuarenta? Te contesto yo que llevo más tiempo por aquí. No.

—¿Qué edad...?

—Erwin tenía treinta y siete.

Eren había querido indagar la edad de su capitán, pero no corrigió a su superior.

—No me imagino envejeciendo en una granja, Eren. Sé que en algún momento la suerte no estará de mi lado, o mis habilidades serán insuficientes. Solo espero poder hacer trizas a ese cerdo antes de morir.

Eren bajó la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿no tiene un sueño? ¿Una esperanza de sobrevivir a todo esto?

Levi torció la comisura de sus labios.

—Vivo el presente, es lo único que tenemos seguro. Si no aprendiste esa lección a estas alturas, tienes un problema.

Eren guardó silencio y analizó aquellas palabras con expresión atribulada. Levi posó una mano sobre el cabello del castaño con gesto tranquilizador, empeorando el estado de aquellos mechones rebeldes.

—Quizás hemos sido unos ingenuos, pero hemos conocido el océano—contestó de pronto el muchacho—. El sueño de Armin se cumplió. No sé, ¿nunca pensó en casarse, tener hijos o una plantación de té?

Levi detuvo los movimientos de su mano.

—La última no me disgusta.

—Todos tienen un sueño —continuó Eren absorto en sus pensamientos—. Y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así.

Levi frunció el ceño y retiró por completo su mano de la cabeza del muchacho.

—Oye, deja de murmurar cosas para ti solo. Ya no sé qué excusa ponerle a Hange.

—Al otro lado... La libertad...

—Eren.

—Respuestas...

—Oye.

—Vida...

Un golpe seco en su nuca lo sacó con brusquedad de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó confuso, desorientado. Frotó la zona dolorida con una de sus manos y giró el rostro para encarar a su capitán con gesto serio.

—Ya que estás tan desocupado ve y limpia a fondo la cocina. Iré en unos minutos a comprobarlo. A ver si se te pasa ya esta etapa tan tonta...

Eren le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, antes de resoplar e incorporarse en un ágil movimiento. Se marchó por donde había venido sin añadir nada más y Levi se quedó observando la puerta con evidente preocupación.

Ni siquiera él creía en sus propias palabras. ¿La edad? Era obvio que el muchacho se estaba desquiciando por momentos.

Dejó escapar una profunda bocanada de aire y se restregó el rostro con las manos. No sabía qué hacer. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, que ya no podía protegerlo, que ya no era capaz de llegar hasta él. Sentía que la confianza que había entre ambos flaqueaba y que Eren ocultaba algo importante entre tanta palabrería sin sentido.

Chasqueó la lengua disgustado, renunciando a su tan esperado momento de relajación. Se incorporó en un movimiento rápido y esperó a que se le pasara el mareo antes de calzarse las botas. Se estiró con la gracilidad de un gato, su cuerpo continuaba teniendo una flexibilidad envidiable.

Un sueño, había dicho el muchacho.

Por supuesto que no se había planteado ninguna meta a largo plazo, era absurdo. Ni siquiera cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea había hecho tal cosa. Farlan fue quien lo convenció de aceptar la misión que los llevaría a vivir en la superficie, había sido el sueño del rubio, no el suyo.

No. Prefería no distraerse con ese tipo de cosas. Él se limitaba a disfrutar los escasos momentos en los que podía relajarse un poco. Tumbarse en el sofá, beber un buen té, limpiar a fondo su habitación, leer un libro, desmontar su equipo de maniobras... Se quedó pensativo unos instantes. ¿Seguirían haciendo falta sus habilidades? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se habían cruzado con ningún titán.

Pensó en Shadis, en Pixis y en Zacklay. ¿Estaba él preparado para desempeñar ese tipo de labores? ¿Aceptaría su cuerpo una vida más pausada, más calmada?

Cerró el puño de su brazo izquierdo, tensando músculos y tendones, observando las hinchadas venas. Él era un hombre de acción. No conocía otro estilo de vida. Apreciaba los momentos de calma, los valoraba y los disfrutaba al máximo. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba eso como una constante, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

¿Casarse? ¿Tener hijos? ¿Acaso no sería egoísta traer hijos a ese mundo? ¿Acaso no fue Grisha egoísta al depositar sobre Eren esa carga?

No. Jamás se le habían dado bien ese tipo de interacciones, ni había tenido una relación con ese fin. Los Ackerman llevaban consigo una carga, un apellido por el que habían sido casi exterminados. Quizás Mikasa tuviera más suerte en ese ámbito, criada en otras circunstancias y con un apego importante por los suyos. Quizás el linaje sobreviviría a aquella guerra y conseguiría llevar una vida más tranquila.

O quizás no. Quizás se les acabaría exigiendo que pusieran esa fuerza al servicio del ejército.

Meneó la cabeza mientras observaba a los reclutas por la ventana. Esos chavales le habían calado hondo, los consideraba su responsabilidad.

Numerosas veces había tenido que llevar las insignias de los soldados caídos a sus familiares, presenciando el llanto desgarrador de madres y padres. Una parte de él había muerto con Isabel tiempo atrás, de modo que entendía esos sentimientos, ese vacío que se generaba en el pecho.

No. Ni por asomo se planteaba la posibilidad de tener una familia. Solo deseaba no tener que lidiar con sugerencias incómodas, con esa idea de perpetrar su maldito linaje.

—Capitán.

La voz de Eren lo sobresaltó, sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja. El joven estaba de pie al lado de la puerta con un trapo doblado entre las manos.

—Es imposible que hayas terminado —le advirtió el mayor con voz queda.

—No he empezado.

Levi frunció el ceño. Podía asegurar que Eren no solo estaba más abstraído y distante, sino también más rebelde. Había un antes y un después tras la visita a ese sótano, un antes y un después a las visiones que lo hacían hablar solo.

Temía, en el fondo, que aquella rebeldía se desbocara. Eren había sido muy dócil hasta ese momento y ese carácter había colaborado en evitar medidas extremas contra él, sin embargo, un destello peligroso brillaba en esos ojos grises desde hacía un tiempo. Levi lo distinguía a la perfección y se recordaba que su cometido no era solo el de proteger a Eren, sino el de detenerlo en el caso de que se volviera en su contra. Deseaba no tener que llegar a eso. Había pasado años tutelando a ese joven, habían entrenado, luchado juntos, conversado sobre aspectos técnicos y sobre trivialidades.

—¿Y bien?

Eren desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros.

—Sigo pensando que debería tener un sueño, capitán. Incluso yo lo tengo.

Levi enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Deseo que ellos puedan seguir así, disfrutando, viviendo. Quiero esa libertad para Eldia, cueste lo que cueste.

Los puños del muchacho se cerraron con fuerza en torno al trapo hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos. Levi chasqueó la lengua y acaparó su atención, cansado de tanta misteriosa verborrea.

—Cocina, Eren.

El muchacho continuó observando la escena, hipnotizado. Asintió con determinación y abandonó la sala de nuevo.

Levi entrecerró los ojos y dirigió una última mirada a los reclutas. Quizás ellos tuvieran esa oportunidad.

Entonces, miró hacia la puerta, hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido su sueño.

No todos los sueños eran alcanzables. No todos tenían sentido, ni eran convenientes, ni felices, ni lógicos, ni fáciles. No, ese sueño jamás se cumpliría, lo sabía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, no por ello carecía de la fuerza que caracterizaba a los sueños, de la determinación, de las ganas de lucha. Un sueño que le daba sentido a toda esa locura, un sueño por el que mereciera la pena dar la vida.

Caminó despacio a través del pasillo. Sus botas resonaron contra el suelo de piedra, rompiendo aquel silencio sepulcral y atípico. Llegó a la escalera e introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando un objeto con suma delicadeza.

La llave del sótano de Eren.

Todos los documentos de aquel sótano se hallaban bajo custodia en el cuartel general. Ya no tenía sentido que su propietario la llevara consigo, ni siquiera había preguntado por ella desde entonces.

Levi pasó el pulgar por el ornamento metálico. La había llevado consigo en todas las misiones de exterminio de titanes posteriores a tan señalado día. Le gustaba, le recordaba al antiguo Eren, a ese que soñaba con la libertad sin ese sombrío matiz en su mirada.

La guardó y descendió los escalones hasta llegar a la cocina. Eren estaba allí, cumpliendo con su cometido.

De nada servía soñar con imposibles, ni desafiar en su cabeza a un destino que les estaba impuesto. No obstante, había algo que sí podía hacer.

Sacó un pañuelo y se lo ató a la cabeza, después buscó otro para cubrirse parte del rostro. Agarró una escoba y empezó a barrer junto al muchacho sin mediar palabra. Eren se detuvo un instante y lo observó, sonriendo sin que el otro se percatara.

Limpiaron durante horas, intercambiando comentarios fugaces, quejas y gruñidos. Disfrutaron de la compañía, de aquella tregua.

Sueños de amor, de venganza, de lucha. Sueños propios y ajenos. Sueños tangibles, idealizados, imposibles, deshechos... Ninguno importaba. Solo ellos eran dueños de ese momento, con su charla trivial, su limpieza, su confianza y sus sentimientos...

...Después de todo, esos sueños podían esperar un poco más.

Fin


End file.
